Dreaming of Wondrous Parade
Disney's Dreaming of Wondrous Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 9, 2024 The parade takes two floats and themes from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Dreaming Up! , which ran until early 2023, at which point it was replaced by Fantastic Inside!. & This float was same thing as Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade named Happiness is Here Parade The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Float was reusing infrastructure of Finale Unit. Development From June 26, 2023, Magic Kingdom presents Disney's Dreaming of Wondrous Parade a brand new Parade. Mickey and Friends journey through Disney friend masterpieces to the land of imagination. New floats, new music, new costumes, and never-before-seen choreography: the new Parade will dazzle guests in a whirlwind of joy, laughter, emotions, and color. It is now more than ever the highlight of any visit to Magic Kingdom. “In Disney's Dreaming of Wondrous Parade, we will follow Mickey and Friends on a journey of dreaming to the land of imagination” explains Steve Davison, the Show Director. “We started with the words that are most frequently used by our guests when they talk about Magic Kingdom. This helped us to create a story with eight chapters, and as many emotions. We then associated these emotions with major Disney friend animated films that have proved a huge hit with the public”. Summary The Disney's Dreaming of Wondrous Parade: Dreams of Friendship was reusing infrastructure of from Finale Unit: which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies, and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. Parade Units *'Dreams the Magic:' The parade opens with Dumbo, who escapes from the pages of an enormous rainbow. This is followed by an amazing float featuring Mickey Mouse and Friends dressed as dreaming of the wondrous… “A dreams in which technology retains a magical aspect” according to Olivier Dusautoir, the Set Designer. *'Dreams of Friendship:' Based on the 1977 animated film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The second highlight pays a dazzling tribute to dreaming. Winnie the Pooh’s Honey pulls an oversized dream in which Heffalumps and Woozles has placed all his bee in carefree disarray. Eeyore, Tigger, and the other bee celebrate true friendship and take us to Beware! Beware!! This float was same thing as Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Happiness is Here Parade Instead of Finale Unit: which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies, and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. *'Dreams of Imagination:' Based on the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, walls made out of Cards and flowers adorning the green grass. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. *'Dreams of Fantasy:' Based on the 1940 animated film Pinocchio. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant Windmill, and the second has Geppetto riding a Giant Elephant. This float was recycled from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. *'Dreams of a New World:' Based on nine of the chapters of the 1940/2000 animated film Fantasia/Fantasia 2000. This 2-in-1 float has the Spring Sprite on the smaller half, and Tin Soldier, Ballerina and Humpback Whales on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in Colorful Triangles and decorations. This float looks similar to the Pines of Rome Final Unit from Disneyland's former daytime parade Parade of the Stars. *'Dreams of Wish:' Based on the 1992 animated film Aladdin Aladdin and Jasmine ride atop Magic Carpet and attached to the float are The Sultan's Palace. The unit is rumored to receive twins to Tokyo Disneyland's nighttime parade Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. *'Dreams of Romance:'The multi-tiered float featured Cinderella and Fairy Godmother on the first float, Belle and Snow White on the second, and Aurora and Rapunzel on the third. make their entrance on A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes from its former daytime parade Celebrate A Dream Come True Parade. A romantic moment which will melt the hearts of little girls… of all ages. *'Dreams of Wonder': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film ''Frozen''. The great Disney storybook will close with a flourish with Anna and Elsa, on the balcony of the ice palace, accompanied by a few friends who are particularly popular with guests. Like Elsa’s silvery blue cape floating in her wake, a sense of wonder fills the air and remains long after the last float of Dreaming of Wondrous Parade has passed by. References Category:Upcoming attractions Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Aladdin Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Frozen